Going home
by twilighter2001
Summary: after the war Hermione returns home to her brother Jacob Black . how can she deal with it when the one wolf she hates imprints on her 'no Emily '
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am twilighter2001 and I have had the thought of this story for a while I enjoy learning through constructive critism so please feel free to do so .Please no flames though .In this story Hermione lived with billy black since she was 5 but there will be more on her story later. In my story Hermione is 16 and has already come of age and the war is over.**

**Hermione pov**

Alone that's how I feel as I'm getting ready to go to the place I was raised. Harry of coarse had tried to convince me to stay with him at Potter Manor but I couldn't. My dad or should I say adopted dad was waiting for me and I hadn't seen him in years.

You see when I was very little my parents left me at an orphanage and never returned but when I was 5 Billy Black adopted me and took me in as his own. He raised me as his daughter and I have three siblings one older brother named Jacob and two older sisters named Rachel and Rebecca .Jacob is one year older than me and Rachel and Rebecca are two years older than me.

As I am sitting and thinking of my past harry comes in and looks at me with brotherly love in his eyes then he asks "are you sure you have to go mione, you know you are welcome to live with me."

I smile at him as he says this for the hundredth time "I know harry but I need to face Jake I promised myself that if I lived through the war I would try to fix things between my family and me"

You see 2 years ago Jake and my dad started acting really weird around me as if they were keeping a big secret after I went back to Hogwarts I realised some of the signs Jake had been giving off and after I researched the tribal legends in the library I had realised Jake was a shape shifter. but I didn't say anything when I went home because I wanted Jake to tell me but he never did after seeing the looks Sam uley kept giving him I guessed that he was under a tribal order not to tell me . That is why I hate Sam uley.

**Jacob pov**

I am so happy; my sister is finally coming home .of coarse when she gets here I won't be able to show how happy I am to see her because of Sam's stupid alpha order. Y o see after I shifted Sam told me that I had to be mean to Hermione to keep her away from me because she was not a blood relative and couldn't know the secret he also told her friends Seth and Embry that they had to stay away from her . The fact that Hermione goes to a fancy boarding school in Brittan on a full scholarship helps too.

I haven't seen Hermione in a year because she didn't want to come home for the holidays and now she has graduated at 16 but now she's going to go to school on the res to pass time until she is legally allowed to get a good job like a doctor or a lawyer.

"Jake it's time to go" said my dad as he rolled in on his wheel chair.

**What did you think please comment and tell me what you think any tips or thoughts welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and let me just say thanks to everyone who reviewed and left awesome comments**

**Hermione pov**

He is late .I truly don't know why I expected anything else but it still stung that Jake couldn't find the time to remember he had promised to pick me up. And here I am standing alone in an airport in Seattle an hour away from my home.

I dial Jake

"Hello?"

"Hello Jacob where are you?"

"At home where are you?"

I felt my blood boil how dare he ask where I am after he was the one that forgot to pick me up

"I am at the airport where you were meant to pick me up" I snap

"oh yes ,well you see I invited friends over now so can you just find another way home ,thanks bye "he said before I could answer great now I had to apperate and wait in the forest for an hour because there is no muggle way to get there that fast.

I apperate to the forest behind my house and sit on a fallen tree. Then I take out a book on spells and begin to read…..

-Time jump 1 hour-

I walk up to the door of my house and knock, a few minutes later Jake opens the door

"Oh you're here." he says annoyed

"Hi to you too jerk" I say as I walk away

Jake stands there with his mouth hanging open

As I walk past my former friends and jakes I see surprise on all of their faces. I just carried on walking until I got to my room

When I entered I saw it had been ruined with ugly stick on drawings of flowers Jake came in behind me grinning smugly

"Do you like it I did it just for you" he said snottily

"You know I hate these wall stickers Jacob"

He grinned at me "well too bad and good luck getting them off your wall they come with a two year guarantee"

"Just get out you big buffoon" he once again stood there looking shocked ,probably because before the war I was nice and would never say anything mean to anyone no matter how much they deserved it but the war had hardened me and now I would no longer be a push over for anyone.

After Jacob left I quickly cast a spell to get rid of the wall stickers.

**Jacob pov**

I was so mad with Sam when he heard that I was going to pick up Hermione he alpha ordered me to bail on her so she would think I didn't care about her.

When I opened the door to see her I greeted her the only way the alpha order would allow

"Oh you're here"

"hi to you to jerk" I am shocked my mouth falls open I can't believe my sweet little sister just insulted me I have never heard her insult anyone before today.

When she sees the wall stickers she is not pleased but it is the only way I can give her a gift under the alpha order

Have I mentioned how much I hate Sam?

I go downstairs to my pack mates and they all look at me in shock I guess they are just as shocked as I am by the names my sister called me tonight. I hear Hermione's breathing even out as she falls asleep.

I sit down and watch TV with my pack

A couple hours later my dad comes home

"Did you pick up Hermione, Jacob "he questions

"No but she is home safe Sam alpha ordered me to not pick her up "my dad looks terribly upset

"I will have a talk with Sam" he says

**So what do you think? Please review with your thoughts or any tips you can give me. I will reply to the review if you have an account.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing I already have 10 reviews it is just awesome thanks so much for reviewing and telling me what you think and a big thank you to sweetieimanerdgetoverit for giving me fantastic writing tips !they helped a lot**

**Hermione pov**

As I open my eyes the next morning I am surprised to find I had no nightmares , I usually take a dreamless sleep potion so I won't dream at all but last night I realised I had forgotten to bring them. Oh well I will brew some for myself when I am alone.

I get up and put on a long sleeve t shirt and jeans then I do my hair, brush my teeth and head down stairs.

When I get down stairs I notice a note on the dining room table

**Dear Hermione**

**Gone fishing with Charlie won't be back till late **

**Love dad **

Wow I could feel the love my dad was giving off ,my first day back and he went fishing and Jake is probably already at Sam's .

Well I guess I can brew that dreamless sleep potion today.

I head to my room and take my potions kit out of my bag and begin to brew.

-Time jump till potions are finished-

Finally I look over my twenty perfectly brewed potion vials

And I pick them up and put them in my bag for later use.

I check my watch and see that there is still a couple hours of daylight left.

I want to get a bit of a tan on my pale skin so I decide to go to the beach.

I change into my bikini and get my handbag with the expanding charm in it and pack a towel and a beach chair

I then start the short walk to the beach.

-At the beach-

When I get to the beach I check no one is looking then I take out my beach chair and towel I lay my towel on the chair and lay down to catch some sun

I hear people walking closer to me so I open my eyes to see Paul Lahote and the rest of Jakes friends.

"Hermione Black is that you?"

"Yes Paul how are you"

"I'm good any way I have to bounce I'm on an errand for Sam"

"Oh okay it was great to see you"

Paul hobbled away that was strange I thought that they were all under an alpha order to be mean to me

I wonder why Paul is different.

-Hours later at home-

I go home and see my dad in front of the TV

"Hey daddy says as I walk over to hug him

"Hey bug how are you?"

"I'm great thanks daddy and you"

"I'm great bug"

After a while watching TV together my dad says

"Hey bug I'm sorry for leaving you alone today I promise it won't happen again"

"That's okay daddy "

"no its not bug , so I was thinking when I have to go to Charlie's house for the game this Saturday you will go to Sam's house to be babysat"

"No please dad "I begged, you see I hate Sam he is the one that made my friends and brother leave me.

"Bug my mind is made up you will go to Sam's house on Saturday, end of story"

"Okay dad"

I walk upstairs, take a shower then I get dressed in pjs and take a dreamless sleep potion.

**So what do you think please review with your opinion .someone asked if I would put Ron in my story so vote if you want him to make an appearance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am sorry it has been so long my computer broke I and I got a new one today**

**Billy Black**

I know she doesn't want to go to Sam's today but I am really hoping that one of the boys will imprint on her and all problems will be solved.

Right now I am sitting down stairs waiting until it is time to leave.

Jake will be drive me to Charlie's house pick up Bella then him, Bella and Hermione will head over to Sam's house.

I hear loud footsteps on the stairs and turn to see Jake walk in.

"Morning old man how did you sleep?"

"I slept well thanks and you Jake?"

"Couldn't sleep too nervous about today"

"I know the feeling Jake, but if someone doesn't imprint there is nothing we can do"

"I know, I know "he said sadly

Jake walked off to the kitchen to eat because heaven knows that boy never stops eating.

After a while I hear light footsteps on the stairs as Hermione enters the room

"Morning dad"

"Morning, ready for today?"

"As ready as I will ever be" she mumbled as she sat down to watch TV.

-A couple minutes later-

"Time to go "I shout and I hear Jake coming closer

We load into the car and I can see the look of dread on Hermione's face as she thinks of what is to come I can really understand why she doesn't want to go I mean she is going to the house of the man that stole her brother and her friends.

We pull up to Charlie's house and walk to the door where Jake knocks softly.

Charlie opens the door and similes fondly at us.

"Hey there ya old coot, aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

I go through the pleasantries' of talking with Charlie as the kids all load into the car and get ready to leave.

Then I watch then slowly drive away…

**Jacob pov**

As we drive I chat with Bella and Hermione remains quiet through the whole ride.

I really, really hope someone imprints on her it will make life for her so much easier and so much happier for her.

I slowly drove up Sam's driveway and parked the car in front of his house.

We walked to the door and I knocked loudly so everyone inside would know we are here.

Jared answered the door.

"Hey guys, Sam is out on averred but he should be back soon"

"Hi man, and its fine he will get here when he gets here"

We followed jarred inside to find the whole pack here I noticed the all made sure to make eye contact with her but no one imprinted on her what a bust!

We sat on the couch chatting until I heard the door open signalling that Sam was here.

As he walked into the room he greeted everyone and then he made eye contact with Hermione …

He had that look!

He had imprinted

**Hermione poV**

Oh no

There is no way he imprinted on me!

**Victoria (you didn't see this one coming did you)**

the human was with the wolves but I had discover that the wolves are weak in human form what could be a better time to attach than when they are all in one place ?

I creep up to the side of the house directly in line with the human.

Then I jump through the wall….

**Ha ha cliffy I HOPE YOU ENJOYED please ,please ,please review they mean a lot to me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them.**

**I don't own twilight or harry potter but if I did….**

**Bella pov**

After Jake picked me up, we started the long dive to Sam's house .during the ride I noticed that Jake and I were the only ones talking; his sister Hermione was very quiet obviously dreading what was to come. Jake had explained to me about the alpha order and how much he hated it that he couldn't talk to her like he wanted to.

We pulled up to Sam's house and walk slowly to the door.

Jake knocked softly probably knowing anyone inside would know we were here before he even knocked.

Jared answered the door and told us Sam was out and that he would be back soon.

After a while Sam walked in and greeted everyone and as he met Hermione's eyes he just stopped and stared.

Oh no I know that look

He just imprinted on her!

I was still sitting on the couch when the pack suddenly stiffened.

I heard a loud crash and faster than my human eyes could track I was grabbed around my neck and my air is cut off I look up to see fiery red hair and a face that has been haunting my dreams for months .

Her face curved into a mean looking sneer

"Your time has run out human and now I will finally avenge my beloved mate James"

I hear a feminine voice shout something in what sounds like Latin as my vision starts to blur Victoria suddenly threw me down on the floor.

When I turned to look at her I see that she is surrounded by a ring of fire.

I notice everyone is looking at Hermione so I turn to see why everyone is watching her and then I see it...

She is holding a long stick and pointing it at Victoria.

She says something else in Latin and Victoria become motionless she says another spell? If that's what it is, and Victoria then starts to float!

What the heck is going on here?

Hermione looks around and sees us all watching her in amazement.

She gets a look of deep concentration on her face.

"listen everyone, I know that you all have questions on what just happened but I need you all to sit down and be quiet while sort this mess out" we did as she told us and sat down all the while our minds are whirling with questions .

She said another spell and then what appeared to be a ghost otter appeared and she started talking to it!

"hey harry I need you and a couple of aurors to come here my friend was just attacked by a vampire she is fine I stopped the vampire in time but I would appreciate it if you could come to pick the vampire up to take her to Azkaban please"

The otter disappeared and within seconds I heard a 'pop' and a group of men all holding the same kind of stick Hermione is holding Hermione turns to then and sees the boy in the front who has the greenest eyes I have ever seen .

"Harry, I missed you so much" she runs up to hug him.

The boy hugs her back and looks at her affectionately

"I missed you too Hermione "

Hermione then explains what happened to harry and the men cast some spells and disappeared with Victoria, except for harry he stayed behind to talk to Hermione.

"So are you going to obliviate them mione?"

"No I am not going to, most of the people in this room are shape shifters anyway and the one human already knew about the supernatural anyway."

"Okay then, oh and before I forget I brought you some chocolate frogs"

"Thank you so much harry, you know how much I love chocolate frogs"

Hermione then turned to us and sighed

"I guess I better explain right "

We all nodded mutely

{Everything is the same up to wen Ron is taken by the snatchers}

"After we escaped from Malfoy Manor we found out that Ron had joined the dark side after he was taken by the snatchers he now carried the dark mark and he had been leading them right to us the whole time he escaped when harry won at the final battle in Hogwarts"

Everyone was sitting in shock as we stared at Hermione after all she had been through us didn't know how she was still standing.

"So yes that is my story you guys should also know that I know that you are shape shifters"

Jake then decided to say something "how could you possibly know that?"

Harry who had been mostly quiet the whole time decided to talk then.

"Hermione is not called the brightest wich of our age for nothing you know, she also knows a lot more than you think"

Hermione looked at harry with a smile

"I just noticed all the signs and they all pointed to you being shape shifters, Jacob, Seth, Embry you guys should also know that I know that Sam alpha ordered you to be mean to me so I know it is not really your fault, and Sam you better take that order off or I will hex you into next week."

Sam looked down at the floor embarrassed then he looked up at her "what is a hex?"

"A hex is a spell known in the muggle world as a curse and they are many types of hexes I could use on you" she finished threateningly.

"Alright, alright, Jake, Seth, and Embry I take the alpha order back."

Jake rushed forward and hugged Hermione closely followed by Seth and Embry

**Hermione pov**

I am so happy that now I have my brother and friends back finally!

I think things are going to get a lot better now.

**Yaaay I reached over 1000 words my longest chapter by far so what did you guys think? Do you like that ron is a bad guy please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay don't kill me, I am sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner 'but I had terrible writers block on this story.**

Hermione pov

{at home}

"I am so happy that I can stop being so mean to you now sis"

"trust me jake so am I" I went over to hug him. I made us dinner and served it for us.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[the next day]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Jake walked up to me while I was watching tv.

"Hermione sam orderd me to take you over to his house, so come on we have to go"

"he orderd you to take me to his house!" I shouted ,I was lived haw dare he !

"fine lets go I am going to hex him into oblivion!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[sams house]]]]]]]]

I stormed into sams house and saw everyone waiting for me in the living room .

"Sam how dare you , order Jacob to bring me here!"

He atleast had the courtesy to look sheepish.

The longer he didn't answer me the more angry I got.

"you know what I am so sick of you Sam fist you order my friend to leave me and be horrible to me then you order my brother to take me to your house what if I don't want to come here, what then?" I shrieked loudly but I wasn't done yet "Sam I think that you are abusing your power over the other wolves and it needs to stop ,arg you are such a jerk!"

I took out my wand and decided to use a hex that would hurt but not too much.

I quickly deliverd a stinging hex to sams arm and he yelped in surprise .

I landed two more hexes one on his leg and one on his other arm before I decided he had had enough.

The guys looked between him and me and then burst out laughing and they didn't stop till tears were rolling down there eyes

"She really showed you Sammy" called Embry through his laughter.

Sam grumbled under his breath about stupid wolfs

"FYI, Sam you are a wolf too and you are the alpha so that makes you the most stupid of the lot" I informed him.

"Sam you just got owned" laughed Quil

Jacob pov

I laughed along with my friends as my sister tells Sam what she thinks of him .

I had patrol soon so I ate fast and got ready to go as soon as Leah got back, man she is in for a surprise when she hears all about this!

Leah pov

I quickly shifted back after I felt jake phase and headed to Sam's house.

When I got there I was bombareded with screams of information that I couldn't make sense of.

"whoa slow down guys i can only listen to one operson at a time."I snapped

In what felt like hours Hermione's story was told to me and I honestly couldn't believe it it was so terrible all that poor girl had been through.

**Please review it means so so sooo much to me**


End file.
